Tahm Kench
Tahm Kenchs verursachen |hp}} als |magisch}}. Gegen wenden diese außerdem für 5 Sekunden eine Steigerung von Erlesener Geschmack an, was bis zu 3 mal steigerbar ist. Die Steigerungen fallen alle Sekunden ab, sobald die maximale Dauer erreicht ist. |leveling = |description2 = und erhalten weitere Effekte gegen Gegner mit drei Steigerungen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 5 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung schleudert Tahm Kench seine Zunge in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht |magisch}} am ersten getroffenen Gegner und diesen für 3 Sekunden. |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = Wenn ein getroffener drei Steigerungen von besitzt, wird dieser außerdem für 2 Sekunden und alle Steigerungen werden verbraucht. |leveling2 = |description3 = Während Zungenpeitsche kann ohne |mana}} aktiviert werden, um den getroffenen oder das getroffene, Nicht-epische zu verschlingen. In diesem Fall wird die von Verschlingen nicht angewendet. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| kann zu jedem Zeitpunkt der Animation von Zungenpeitsche aktiviert werden und die Fähigkeit wird nicht auf Abklingzeit gehen, wenn kein valides Ziel getroffen wurde. |video = Tahm Kench-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Tahm Kench verschlingt einen , ein oder einen , wobei diese Einheit für bis zu 4 Sekunden wird und nicht in der Lage ist, Aktionen durchzuführen. |leveling = |description2 = Tahm Kench kann einen verschlingen, wenn dieser drei Steigerungen von hat. Wenn Tahm Kench einen Champion verschlingt, wird er und um 95 % , solange der Champion in Tahm Kenchs Bauch ist. Ein kann nur für maximal 2 Sekunden in Tahm Kenchs Bauch verbleiben, wobei alle Steigerungen von Erlesener Geschmack verbraucht werden und das Ziel wird. |leveling2 = |description3 = Einen Gegner zu verschlingen erstattet und |mana}} zurück. |leveling3 = |description4 = Nach 1 Sekunde kann Verschlingen als reaktiviert werden. können den Bauch nach 1 Sekunde von selbst verlassen, wenn sie nicht immobilisiert sind. |leveling4 = }} / / |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Tahm Kench spuckt die Einheit in seinem Bauch aus. Wenn diese Einheit ein Gegner ist, erleidet diese |magisch}}, maximal 500 gegen |leveling = des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |description2 = Vasallen und Nicht-epische Monster können deutlich weiter gespuckt werden und können mit Gegnern und Terrain kollidieren, um |magisch}} an allen umliegenden Gegnern und an sich selbst zu verursachen, bevor sie dann den o.g. Ausspucken-Schaden erleiden. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| wird von beeinflusst. * Verschlingen priorisiert Champions über Vasallen (Verbündete können nicht in der Kanalisierung einer Fähigkeit abgebrochen werden). ** Wen Champions übereinander stehen, werden die, die unten stehen, priorisiert. * Tahm Kench kann kein , und nehmen, während sie einen gegnerischen Champion verschlungen hat. * kann die entfernen, der Schaden wird aber nicht verhindert. |video = Tahm Kench-W |2-targeting = direction |2-affects = Gegner, Verbündete |2-damagetype = magic |2-spelleffects = aoe |2-spellshield = true |2-onhiteffects = |2-parries = |2-projectile = true |2-grounded = |2-minionaggro = |2-knockdown = |2-additional = * kann die entfernen, der Schaden wird aber nicht verhindert. * Ausspucken kann Verbündete hinter dünne Wände spucken. |2-video = Tahm Kench-W }} }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Tahm Kench speichert einen Prozentsatz seines erlittenen Schadens als Graues Leben in seiner |hp}}. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Solange Dicke Haut verfügbar ist und wenn Tahm Kench für etwa Sekunden keinen Schaden erlitten hat, er sich schnell für seines Grauen Lebens. |leveling2 = |description3 = Tahm Kench konvertiert sein Graues Leben in einen , welcher 2 Sekunden hält. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| erhöht werden. * Graues Leben wird aus Schaden konvertiert, welche bereits von Resistenzen reduziert wurde. Daher ist dies im übertragenen Sinne eine Möglichkeit, |true}} zu reduzieren. |video = Tahm Kench-E }} }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Tahm Kench kanalisiert für bis zu 6 Sekunden und markiert für Verbündete den Pfad, den er zum Zielort gehen würde, wobei er sein Maul aufreißt und einem Verbündeten die Gelegenheit gibt, mit ihm zu kommen. Wenn ein Verbündeter reinklettert, beginnt automatisch eine Kanalisierung. |leveling = |description2 = Tahm Kench kann nach Sekunden vorzeitig reaktivieren, um die 1-sekündige Kanalisierung ohne Verbündeten zu starten. Wenn die Kanalisierung vollständig ist, werden Tahm Kench und der Verbündete zum Zielort , wo sie nach |geschätzt}} Sekunden ankommen. |leveling2 = |description3 = Das Erleiden von Schaden, harte Massenkontrolle oder manuelles Abbrechen wird Reise in den Abgrund auf eine gesetzt. Reise in den Abgrund kann außerdem nicht aktiviert werden, wenn Tahm Kench einen hat. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 5 % verringert. Spielmodusspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 20 % verringert. cs:Tahm Kench en:Tahm Kench es:Tahm Kench fr:Tahm Kench pl:Tahm Kench pt-br:Tahm Kench ru:Таам Кенч |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Der Dämon Tahm Kench war im Laufe der Zeit schon unter vielen Namen bekannt. Er reist auf Runeterras Wasserwegen und nährt seinen unstillbaren Hunger mit dem Elend der anderen. Obwohl er außerordentlich charmant und stolz erscheint, stolziert er durch die reale Welt wie ein Landstreicher auf der Suche nach nichtsahnenden Opfern. Seine peitschende Zunge kann selbst einen schwer gepanzerten Krieger betäuben und wenn man in seinem knurrenden Magen landet, ist das so, als würde man in einen Abgrund fallen, aus dem es kein Entrinnen mehr gibt. Der König des Flusses Die Wasserstraßen von Valoran sind alt, doch der Dämon Tahm Kench ist noch viel älter. Von den schlammigen Glücksspielzelten am Schlangenfluss, über die salzverkrusteten Spielhallen von Bilgewasser, bis zu den goldenen Wetttischen in Piltover und Zhaun – all jene, die einen begehrlichen Blick auf die Reichtümer anderer werfen, kennen das unstillbare Verlangen, das man nach einer Begegnung mit dem König des Flusses verspürt. Die ersten Geschichten über diese Kreatur wurden von Reisenden erzählt, die den Schlangenfluss befuhren. Sie warnten einander vor einem gewaltigen Fisch mit einem riesigen Maul, der Unzufriedene mit dem Versprechen nach mehr in seine Fänge lockte. Eine dieser Geschichten handelte von einem jungen Mann, der für seine Ehrlichkeit bekannt war. Obwohl er in eine Familie von Flößern geboren worden war, sehnte er sich nach einem Leben jenseits der verarmten Flussufer, die er so gut kannte, und der König des Flusses versprach ihm eine unvergessliche Erfahrung, wenn er nur eine kleine Lüge verbreitete. Dies erschien ihm harmlos, also verbog der Flößer in einem Gespräch mit seinem Bruder die Wahrheit ein bisschen. In derselben Nacht erschien der Dämon und enthüllte eine Gabelung im Fluss, die dem Flößer zuvor nie aufgefallen war. Er folgte ihr bis zum Lager eines fremden Volkes, das ihm Speis, Trank und erfrischende Gesellschaft anbot. Als die Dämmerung sich näherte und der Flößer gesättigt und bereit zur Rückkehr war, erschien der Dämon erneut und versprach ihm ein noch beeindruckenderes Spektakel im Tausch gegen eine zweite Lüge. Sein Interesse war geweckt, er nahm das Angebot ein weiteres Mal an und tischte seinen Gastgebern Märchen auf. Der Fluss verzweigte sich erneut und er erlebte einen Abend, der weitaus reichere Annehmlichkeiten bereithielt. Und so ging es weiter, Nacht für Nacht, bis die Lügen des einst ehrlichen Flößers nur so aus ihm heraussprudelten. Als der Fluss schließlich ins Meer mündete, fand er sich allein und verloren wieder – es gab niemanden mehr, den er hätte anlügen können. Nach so vielen schlechten Entscheidungen, die er alle selbst getroffen hatte, war ihm kein Weg zurück nach Hause mehr geblieben. Die brackigen Gewässer des Festlandes trugen die Geschichten des Königs des Flusses bis zu den Inseln der Blauen Flamme, wo die legendäre Kreatur den Namen Tahm Kench bekam. In Bilgewasser kommen und gehen das Glück und der Reichtum wie die Gezeiten des Meeres. Die vielen Geschichten, die in den Schenken über den alten Tahm, einen Wasserdämon mit unersättlichem Appetit für Glücksspiele, erzählt wurden, machten das redselige Geschöpf zum Symbol für viele Spielhöllen und Sündenhäuser. Als die Sonnentore sich öffneten und der Handel zwischen Bilgewasser und Piltover aufblühte, schwappten Tahm Kenchs Geschichten auch in die Stadt des Fortschritts sowie Zhaun, ihren zwielichtigen Unterbau. Dort kennen die Kinder Tahm als „Zwei-Mäntel“, einen Fisch so gewaltigen Ausmaßes, dass er zwei feine Jacken trägt, die zusammengenäht sind. Mit einem flotten Zylinder und einem Lächeln breiter als die ganze Grube heizt er die Eifersüchteleien zwischen jungen Werksmeistern an. Der Legende nach kam er an einem Tag des Fortschritts zu einer piltoveranischen Erfinderin, die in Schwierigkeiten war. Er bot ihr eine Idee an, mit der sie garantiert die Aufmerksamkeit eines wohlhabenden Klans auf sich lenken konnte. Als Gegenleistung verlangte er lediglich eine Strähne ihres Haares. Die ehrgeizige Frau schlug ein und tatsächlich hatte sie schon bald einen lukrativen Vertrag unter Dach und Fach. Doch eine einzige Erfindung war nicht genug, also erschien Zwei-Mäntel ein zweites Mal und bat sie um all ihre schönen Locken. Um ihre neuen Kunden nicht zu enttäuschen, stimmte die Erfinderin auch diesem Handel zu – und Zwei-Mäntel verzehrte ihre Haare auf der Stelle. Und doch kam die Frau nicht auf die eine Erfindung, mit der sie in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen würde. Also kam der Dämon erneut und forderte diesmal im Tausch eine Fingerspitze. Die Woche darauf folgte ein Ohr. Ein Jahr ging vorüber und der Frau blieb nicht mehr viel, was sie geben konnte. Schließlich rief sie Zwei-Mäntel selbst herbei und flehte ihn an, das alles aufhören zu lassen. Er lachte, riss sein Maul auf, versprach ihr, dass er sie vor sich selbst beschützen würde, und verschluckte sie mit einem Happs. Der König des Flusses. Der große Watschler. Der alte Bauchgähner. Zwei-Mäntel. Der Dämon Tahm Kench ist unter vielen Namen bekannt, doch alle, die ihm begegnet sind, haben eine Lektion gelernt: Egal wie verlockend seine Worte auch sein mögen, in seinem Maul ist man verloren. Alte Geschichte 1.= right|300px Der Dämon Tahm Kench war im Laufe der Zeit schon unter vielen Namen bekannt. Er reist auf Runeterras Wasserwegen und nährt seinen unstillbaren Hunger mit dem Elend der anderen. Obwohl er außerordentlich charmant und stolz erscheint, stolziert er durch die reale Welt wie ein Landstreicher auf der Suche nach nichtsahnenden Opfern. Seine peitschende Zunge kann selbst einen schwer gepanzerten Krieger betäuben und wenn man in seinem knurrenden Magen landet, ist das so, als würde man in einen Abgrund fallen, aus dem es kein Entrinnen mehr gibt. Tahm Kench reist durch Runeterras Wasserwege und nährt seinen unstillbaren Hunger mit dem Elend der Ahnungslosen. Der außerordentlich charmante Feinschmecker labt sich an jedem Augenblick, den seine Opfer leiden. Ein Pakt mit dem König des Flusses kann dich dorthin bringen, wo immer du hin möchtest, doch deine Reise wird höchstwahrscheinlich tief in der Verzweiflung enden. }} Beziehungen * kennt viele Champions. Außerdem haben ihn alle Yordle schon mehrere Male getroffen. ** Er scheint gegenüber neutral oder freundlich gesinnt zu sein (Tahm Kench nennt ihn Bruder). ** Er scheint gleichgestellt und rivalisierend gegenüberzustehen, da beides alte Dämonen sind, die sich von den Emotionen von Menschen ernähren. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Tahm Kench Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Tahm Kench Meisterkoch Tahm Kench Screenshots.jpg|Meisterkoch Tahm Kench Skins ; : * Die Szene zeigt ihn, wie er dem Zuschauer gerade eine mit seinem Boot anbietet. ; : * Im Hintergrund kann man einen in einem Käfig sehen, während er im Vordergrund einen zubereitet. * Er ist der zweite Skin, welcher an den bunten Karpfen anlehnt (der erste war ). * Er wurde inspiriert von aus , von aus , von aus und von . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des 1. Aprils zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2019 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Aprilscherz 2016 - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Der König des Flusses| Legends of Bilgewater Tahm Kench & The Gambler’s Woe Audio Drama (Part 4 of 6)| |-|Galerie= Tahm Kench Promo 1.png|Tahm Kench Promo 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mitchell Malloy) Tahm Kench Promo 2.png|Tahm Kench Promo 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mitchell Malloy) Tahm Konzept 14.jpg|Tahm Kench Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Tahm Konzept 13.jpg|Tahm Kench Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Tahm Kench Konzept 15.jpg|Tahm Kench Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Tahm Kench Konzept 16.jpg|Tahm Kench Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Tahm Kench Konzept.png|Tahm Kench Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Tahm Kench Konzept 17.jpg|Tahm Kench Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Tahm Kench Konzept 18.jpg|Tahm Kench Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Tahm Kench Konzept 19.jpg|Tahm Kench Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Tahm Kench Konzept 20.jpg|Tahm Kench Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Tahm model 1.jpg|Tahm Kench Model (vom Riot-Künstler Willem 'Tokkelossie' van der Schyf) Tahm Kench Kroketten.jpg|Meisterkoch Tahm Kench Promo 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Tahm Kench Kalista-Kebap.jpg|Meisterkoch Tahm Kench Promo 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Tahm Kench Amumunudeln.jpg|Meisterkoch Tahm Kench Promo 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Tahm Kench Meisterkoch Konzept.jpg|Meisterkoch Tahm Kench Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Tahm Kench Münzkaiser Model 01.jpg|Münzkaiser Tahm Kench Model (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) |-|Skin-Spotlights= Meisterkoch Tahm Kench - Skin-Spotlight| Urf Kench - Skin-Spotlight| Münzkaiser Tahm Kench - Skin-Spotlight| |Trivia= Trivia Entwicklung * Tahm Kench wurde von Zenon designt.Tahms Championdesigner (DanielZKlein auf reddit) * Während seiner Entwicklung nannte man Tahm Kench auch "Fish Tank", "Fez Tank" oder "Two-Coats".Champion Insights: Tham Kench, the River King * Sein Aussehen wurde inspiriert durch Riesensalamander, tropische Fische (Farbwahl) und Welse, insbesondere dem Teufelswels.Tahm Kenchs Aussehen Geschichte * Tahm Kench ist ein übernatürliches Wesen, eine Art Dämon, einzigartig und mächtig.Champion Q&A: Tahm Kench, the River King * Der Glücksspieler im Video "Der König des Flusses", der dem Dämon Einlass gewährte, hieß Tahm Kench.Thread: the Gambler ** Daher benannten die Menschen in Bilgewasser jenen Dämon nach ihm.Champion Q&A: Tahm Kench ** Tahm Kench hat allerdings viele Namen (und Erscheinungen), je nachdem, wo er in Runeterra auftritt. Er erscheint in jeder Kultur anders; seine derzeitige Form ist an Bilgewasser angepasst.Ebd., unter "Tahm Kench is one of many names..." * Tahm Kench ernährt sich von menschlichem Elend. Allerdings ist er dabei an gewisse Regeln gebunden und muss zunächst einen Handel mit seinem Opfer eingehen.Ebd., unter "Traditionally there are always rules..." Champion-Enthüllung: Tahm Kench, der König des Flusses Das neueste Ungetüm von League naht! ist ein starker Solo-Laner oder unterstützender Nahkämpfer … und . Er einen gegnerischen Champion und versteckt ihn in seiner beachtlichen Wampe, um ihn aus dem Kampf zu nehmen – zum Vorteil der Verbündeten des Königs des Flusses. Tahm Kenchs Bauch ist jedoch nicht exklusiv für Gegner reserviert. Nachdem er einen Verbündeten hat, kann der robuste Fischmann in einen seiner typischen Strudel springen und sich dann mitten ins gegnerische Team .Champion-Enthüllung: Tahm Kench, der König des Flusses P= ;Erlesener Geschmack left|64px Tahm Kench wendet eine Steigerung von Erlesener Geschmack auf alle gegnerischen Champions an, denen er mit normalen Angriffen oder Fähigkeiten Schaden zufügt. Nach drei Steigerungen kann er mit ihnen ... anders verfahren. |-|Q= ;Zungenpeitsche left|64px Tahm Kench bleibt kurz , bevor er seine Zunge zielgerichtet losschnellen lässt. Zungenpeitsche endet, sobald ein Ziel getroffen wurde, wobei alles was er trifft wird und Schaden erleidet. Falls ein gegnerischer Champion drei Steigerungen von auf sich hat, wird dieser mit Zungenpeitsche stattdessen . |-|W= ;Verschlingen left|64px Tahm Kench verschluckt kurz eine nahe gegnerische Einheit. Die Gegner verlieren einen Teil ihres als . Zusätzlich: * Wenn Tahm Kench gegnerische Vasallen oder Monster verschlingt, kann er die Fähigkeit und diese zielgerichtet ausspucken. Allen, die getroffen werden, wird Schaden zugefügt. * Wenn Tahm Kench einen verbündeten Champion verschlingt, wird dieser immun gegen Schaden und erhält erhöhtes Lauftempo, wenn er sich auf dem Weg zu gegnerischen Champions befindet. Sowohl Tahm Kench, als auch sein essbarer Verbündeter können entscheiden, wann Letzterer wieder herausspringt. * Tahm Kench kann nur dann gegnerische Champions verschlingen, wenn er auf diesen bereits drei Steigerungen von angesammelt hat. Sein ist drastisch gedrosselt, während sich gegnerische Champions in seinem Bauch befinden. Deren Sicht ist und sie können nur erkennen, was sich in unmittelbarer Nähe des Königs des Flusses befindet. |-|E= ;Dicke Haut left|64px * Jeder Schaden, der Tahm Kench zugefügt wird, führt zu einer ausgegrauten Lebensanzeige. Sobald er den Kampf verlässt, ist die Lebensanzeige nicht mehr ausgegraut und er wird für einen Teil des grauen Lebens geheilt. * Tahm Kench wandelt seine graue Lebensanzeige in einen Schild um, der nur kurz bestehen bleibt. |-|R= ;Reise in den Abgrund left|64px * Tahm Kenchs Schaden skaliert mit seinem . * Tahm Kench öffnet seinen Schlund und bietet einem Verbündeten an, in seinem Bauch Platz zu nehmen. Sobald jemand hineingesprungen ist, oder er beschlossen hat, alleine zu tauchen, beschwört er einen Strudel unter sich herbei, in den er , um ein paar Sekunden später am gewünschten Ort aufzutauchen. „Reise in den Abgrund“ hat eine enorme Reichweite, jedoch dauert die Aktivierung dieser Fähigkeit ziemlich lange. Spielweise center|640px ;Supporter Tahm Kench gibt dank seiner unübertroffenen Fähigkeit, seinen Schützen vor dem drohenden Tod zu , einen guten Supporter ab. Sobald er in die Lane geschwappt ist, besteht seine Hauptaufgabe darin, bei seinem Lanepartner zu bleiben und dafür zu sorgen, dass dieser in Sicherheit ist und nach Belieben farmen kann. Gelingt es dem Gegner, seinen Verbündeten zu verlangsamen oder zu betäuben, ihn Tahm Kench ganz einfach und bringt ihn in Sicherheit. Dieser Effekt dauert länger an als die meisten anderen Fähigkeiten zur Massenkontrolle. Selbst wenn es dem gegnerischen Team gelingt, den Schützen des Königs des Flusses voll zu erwischen, bringt Tahm Kench die Sache in Ordnung und begibt sich an einen sichereren Ort. Zusätzlich bietet der passive Effekt von reichlich Schutz, sollte der König des Flusses einmal beim Davonschwabbeln zum Ziel gegnerischer Angriffe werden. Falls das gegnerische Team sich dann auch noch auf einen Schlagabtausch in der Lane einlässt, kann sich Tahm Kench dem Gegner, der Schaden zufügt, zuwenden, seine Fähigkeit einsetzen und ihn dann , was eine mächtige aber kurzfristige Zwei-gegen-Einen-Situation ergibt. Seine Vielseitigkeit zeigt sich auch in Ganks. Er bietet seinem Verbündeten nicht nur den gleichen unübertroffenen Schutz in gegnerischen Ganks, er kann auch in Hinterhalten seiner Verbündeten sein Maul ziemlich weit aufreißen. Indem er vortäuscht, ein Auge aufstellen zu wollen, während er sich aus der Lane schlängelt, kann sich Tahm Kench mit seinem Jungler treffen, anwenden und so einen Hinterhalt initiieren. ;Allein in der Lane Tahm Kench ist robust genug, um sowohl einzustecken als auch auszuteilen, daher ist er inmitten seiner Vasallen am besten aufgehoben, wenn er sich in eine Sololane begibt. Von dort aus kann der König des Flusses dann nach Belieben den Gegner bekämpfen. Was man bei Tahm Kench nicht vergessen darf, ist, dass er selbst aus einem unentschiedenen Schlagabtausch als Sieger hervorgeht, denn der passive Effekt von sorgt dafür, dass sich das Leben des Königs des Flusses ausreichend regeneriert, um eher fragwürdige Scharmützel verdaulicher zu gestalten. Setzt der Gegner anscheinend alles auf eine Karte, kann Tahm Kench seinen Gegner , dadurch ordentlich Schaden austeilen und sich ungeniert heilen. Er kann auch, falls er seine Fähigkeit noch nicht ausreichend gesteigert hat, aktivieren, um einen lebensrettenden Schild zu erhalten. Aber wie kämpft das Ungeheuer mit der sanften Stimme denn nun eigentlich? Also, anfangs geschieht dies hauptsächlich über . Was Nahkämpfe angeht, trumpft Tahm Kench meistens auf, indem er versucht, gegnerische Champions direkt zu erwischen oder, besser noch, sie zu betäuben. Aber wenn er erst einmal sein Ziel ausreichend mit seinem bearbeitet hat, hat er viel mehr zu bieten, als eine mickrige Betäubung. ist eine äußerst vielseitige Fähigkeit, die dem König des Flusses viele Möglichkeiten bietet, und das bereits im frühen Spiel. Er kann seinen Lanegegner , wenn dieser den Turm angreift, ihn dann zum richtigen Zeitpunkt hinter seinem Turm und den Rest der Arbeit den Vasallen überlassen. Es kommt noch besser: Tahm Kench kann seinen Gegner „verschlingen“, während sein Jungler einen Hinterhalt initiiert. Sein ahnungsloses Opfer kann den nahenden Tod nicht erkennen, weil seine Sicht stark eingeschränkt ist, wenn er sich im Bauch befindet. Sobald er diesen durch den Schlund des Monsters wieder , bleibt ihm nichts anderes mehr übrig, als...na ja, zu sterben. ;Plänkeln Schon auf Stufe sechs kann Tahm Kench sich bereits frei bewegen, und durch buchstäblich hinter ahnungslosen Gegnern . Dank seines dehnbaren Magens hat der König des Flusses auch die Möglichkeit, mehrere Leute mitzunehmen, wenn er rumläuft und seine Fähigkeit einsetzt. Er kann sich beispielsweise auch mit seinem Jungler in der Nähe zusammentun, durch seine Fähigkeit in die mittlere Lane kommen, und auf die Schnelle ein Drei-gegen-Einen-Szenario schaffen. Selbst wenn ihr Ziel mit zu seinem Turm eilt, kann Tahm Kench dem Einfall auf den Turm zuvorkommen, indem er einsetzt, um die Schüsse des Turms zu absorbieren, während seine Verbündeten für die Tötung sorgen. Diese Taktik hat auch bei neutralen Zielen Bestand. Indem er seine Fähigkeit zusammen mit seinem Jungler benutzt, kann Tahm Kench sich schnell zum oder zum bewegen, um eine Tötung durch das gegnerische Team hinauszuzögern oder diese zu stehlen. Nach der Ankunft ist es die Aufgabe des Königs des Flusses, seine Gegner mit zu nerven und dabei bereitzuhalten, für den Fall, dass seine Verbündeten über gefährlich wenig Leben verfügen. ist hier auch von Nutzen, denn damit kann Tahm Kench notfalls seinen schleimigen Körper vor übermäßiger Hitze schützen. Wenn es soweit ist, muss er nur noch den gegnerischen Jungler und vom Ziel wegtorkeln. Theoretisch kann der König des Flusses zwar auch vom Innern seines Bauches heraus werden, Junglern ist es jedoch unmöglich, etwas anzugreifen, was sie nicht sehen können. ;Teamkämpfe Tahm Kench wird zum Feinschmecker, was Champions angeht, sobald zwei Teams aufeinandertreffen. Bei ihm dreht sich dann alles um die kulinarische Frage, wen er wohl wird. Kommt es zum Kampf, muss er ganz genau darauf achten, wie die Lebensbalken absacken und sich ihm nähernde gegnerische Angreifer mit verlangsamen, oder sie betäuben, falls er gerade mit beschäftigt ist. Hier ist die Positionierung der Schlüssel. Befindet er sich inmitten des gegnerischen Teams, ist Tahm Kench am richtigen Ort, um die stärksten gegnerischen Champions zu unterbrechen und anderweitig zu ärgern. Der Schild, den bietet, müsste den König des Flusses lange genug am Leben erhalten, um maximal zu steigern, damit er sich dem widmen kann. Das Entfernen eines mächtigen Gegners aus einer brenzligen Kampfsituation, und sei es nur für ein paar Sekunden, kann das Ruder oft herumreißen, und es Tahm Kenchs Verbündeten ermöglichen, das gegnerische Team zu besiegen – oder aufzuwischen – bevor die geschwätzige Amphibie die letzten Überreste des gegnerischen Teams . Kein schöner Anblick, aber verdammt wirkungsvoll. Alternativ kann Tahm Kench weiter hinten bleiben und für seine Verbündeten die Carrys isolieren, während er sich zuhause seiner widmet. Die Verlangsamung durch schenkt seinen hinteren Reihen ein paar Sekunden gegen sich nähernde Gegner, und wenn auch das nicht hilft, hat Tahm Kench noch ein weiteres Ass im Ärmel ... in den Schuppen ... wo auch immer. Es ist so, sobald die meisten Schützen vom gegnerischen Team geschnappt wurden, war es das für sie. Nicht so, wenn sie den König des Flusses im Team haben. Mit Hindurchschlängeln und das seines angeschlagenen Verbündeten, kann sich Tahm Kench schnell in eine andere Position begeben und den Verbündeten an einen sichereren Ort . Sie kommen sofort in den Kampf zurück. Und da die gegnerischen Assassinen nun ohne ihre wertvollen Lückenschließer dastehen, müssten sich Tahm Kench und sein Verbündeter weit genug weg befinden und aus der Entfernung Schaden anrichten können. ;Synergien , also hinter das gegnerische Team unternimmt, muss Swain nur herausspringen, sein Ding machen und den Gegnern beim Sterben zusehen. |goodchamp2 = Kog'Maw |goodtext2 = Tahm Kench kann man wunderbar in ein Team platschen lassen, das die Strategie "Schützt den Kog" verfolgt. Wenn die gegnerischen Angriffe hereinprasseln, um den süßesten Welpen der Leere bei League zu besiegen, kann Tahm Kench den kleinen Kerl einfach und ihn in sicherer Entfernung wieder . Im Grunde verfügt Tahm Kench über das perfekte Werkzeug – oder Maul –, um Kog'Maws Mangel an Fluchtmöglichkeiten auszugleichen. |goodchamp3 = Sejuani |goodtext3 = Sejuani und Tahm Kench bewähren sich im späteren Spiel, besonders wenn es zu Belagerungen kommt. Hat sein Team Probleme bei der Verteidigung eines Turms, kann der König des Flusses Sejuani mit auf eine und hinter das gegnerische Team nehmen, dieses augenblicklich flankieren und Sejuani einen einfachen Teamkampf ermöglichen, bei dem sie einsetzen kann. |badchamp1 = Vayne |badtext1 = Tahm Kenchs macht aus den meisten Schützen eine Mahlzeit, Vayne allerdings ist aufgrund der ein glitschiger alter Fisch. Und schlimmer noch, ihre machen Champions mit viel Leben, wie den König des Flusses, fertig, der ja schon Probleme damit hat, wenigstens seine Verbündeten zu , wenn Vayne im Spiel ist. Sie kann Tahm Kench von seinem Verbündeten , und auch wenn er es schafft, seinen Schützen zu , kann Vayne darauf reagieren und danach erneut ihre Fähigkeiten mit geringer Abklingzeit abfeuern. |badchamp2 = Janna |badtext2 = Das Flankieren des gegnerischen Teams ist alles andere als lustig, wenn sie Janna unter ihren Champions haben. Versucht, hinter die gegnerischen Reihen zu zielen und Janna muss nur einsetzen und schon wird aus einem netten Fünf-gegen-Fünf ein tragisches Zwei-gegen-Fünf. Auch wenn der Rest von Tahm Kenchs Team versucht, Janna anzugreifen, verfügt sie über jede Menge , und , um den Kampf für ihr Team zu entscheiden. |badchamp3 = Gnar |badtext3 = Tahm Kench kann in Sololanes sicher einiges einstecken, allerdings nicht das, was Gnar austeilt. In seiner -Form verfügt er über die nötige , und den , um den König des Flusses aus der Entfernung umzuhauen. Ist er dann in seiner -Form, fügt er wirklich tonnenweise Schaden zu, wobei er genug Leben hat, um Tahm Kenchs Gegenschläge auszuhalten. }} Championeinblicke: Tahm Kench, König des Flusses ;von Fizznchips Championeinblicke: Tahm Kench, König des Flusses center|640px Wir sprachen mit den Championentwicklern darüber, wie aus der Idee eines "Fish Tanks" schließlich entstand. Kommentar zum Spieldesign ;von ZenonTheStoic Üblicherweise übernehmen Tanks in ihrem Team eine der beiden folgenden Funktionen: Entweder legen sie nach Amumu/Sejuani-Manier als Vorbereitung für eine Wombo Combo ein gesamtes gegnerisches Team lahm oder sie helfen ihrem eigenen Team dabei, ein einzelnes hochrangiges Ziel festzuhalten und zu töten, und zwar entweder durch verkettete Massenkontrolleffekte (z.B. „Sonneneruption“ mit anschließendem „Schild des Tagesanbruchs“ auf Leona) oder durch Werfen/Schleifen des Gegners in das Team des Tanks hinein (Singed, Volibear, Skarner). Was wir mit Tahm Kench erreichen wollten war, einen Tank zu entwickeln, der nichts von all dem tut, sondern stattdessen seinem Team etwas völlig anderes zu bieten hat. Die Artworker begannen mit ihren Skizzen und schon bald kristallisierte sich dieses Großmaul heraus. Das brachte uns enorm weiter, denn das Bildmaterial diente uns sogleich als Inspiration für eine Mechanik, die sich auf das Aussehen des Champions auswirkt, und die es so bei League noch nie gab: Verschlingen. left Beginnen wir mit dem Verschlingen von Verbündeten. Wir wussten, dass wir wollten, dass die Fähigkeit gegen Gegner eingesetzt werden kann. Daher zögerten wir anfangs, Tahm Kench auch seine Freunde fressen zu lassen. Nichtsdestotrotz fanden wir, nachdem wir es ausprobiert hatten, „Tahm Kench, den bewaffneten Personalschlepper“ eigentlich ziemlich amüsant. Neben dem Risiko des Trollens werden die Verbündeten auch schnell bemerken, wie angenehm es ist, wenn ein guter Tahm-Spieler auf sie aufpasst. Er kann dich über eine Mauer hinweg fressen, dich über eine Mauer spucken oder zu einem Gegner hin eilen, falls du als Tryndamere eine Freifahrt zu deinen zukünftigen Opfern wünschst. Als Verbündeter kannst du auch nach kurzer Wartezeit bestimmen, wann und wo dich Tahm ausspuckt. Außerdem ist die Möglichkeit, einen Verbündeten auf Wunsch aus einem Kampf zu nehmen, wirklich mächtig. Das kann Verbündeten so etwas wie Namis Blasen oder Vis ultimative Fähigkeit ersparen, und es erlaubt Weichnasen weitgehend, absoluten Mist zu bauen und damit davonzukommen. Dies ermöglicht riskantere Spiele, vor allem mit Champions mit hohen Schadenswerten und wenig Leben, die sich normalerweise aus Raufereien zurückziehen oder zumindest Abstand halten müssen. Das stimmt schon, imaginärer Fragesteller, aber ich werde dir sagen, was ich getan habe, um für ein wenig Ausgleich zu sorgen. Erstens verfügt Tahm Kench, wie bereits erwähnt, über diese ziemlich coole Fähigkeit des Verschlingens. Viele der typischen Werkzeuge, mit denen Tanks normalerweise ausgestattet sind, fehlen ihm jedoch. Er schafft es zum Beispiel nicht, Gegner festzunageln und er verfügt über kein einziges der nützlichen Reichweiten-Werkzeuge, die die herkömmlichen Raufbolde bieten. Zweitens ist es zwar total praktisch, einen Verbündeten zu verschlucken, um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber diese Fähigkeit hat auch eine Schattenseite. Aufgrund seiner relativ geringen Reichweite muss Tahm, der die meiste Zeit lediglich Supporter und deshalb nicht gerade der tanklastigste Mann im Spiel ist, sich in der Nähe deines Teams aufhalten, oder zumindest in der Nähe der Mitglieder seines Teams, auf die du es abgesehen hast. Tja ... du kannst ihn also einfach so töten, wenn du ihn im Visier hast. Zu guter Letzt verschafft dir die Mindestdauer der Fähigkeit auch noch ein paar wertvolle Sekunden, um die vorübergehende zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit auszunutzen! Rein von der Mechanik her – Gegner werden aus dem Kampf genommen und ihre Sicht für ein paar Sekunden stark eingeschränkt – ist das Verschlingen von Gegnern unglaublich mächtig. Wir sahen uns also gezwungen, Voraussetzungen für den vertretbaren Einsatz festzulegen, auch wenn es hier nur um ein paar Sekunden geht. Uns war klar, dass Tahm Kench nicht einfach rumlaufen und nach Herzenslust gegnerische Champions verspeisen kann, das wäre doch lächerlich. Wir begannen also, nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, den Effekt der Fähigkeit zu verzögern, oder ein Kriterium x festzulegen, das erfüllt sein muss, damit y überhaupt möglich wird. Zum Vergleich: Malphite kann mit seiner ultimativen Fähigkeit nach Belieben in Teamkämpfe einsteigen, weil „Unaufhaltsame Gewalt“ geradlinige Fähigkeit ist, die unmittelbar Wirkung zeigt, und wenn sie einmal eingesetzt wurde, dauert es lange, bis sie erneut verfügbar wird. Da wir entschieden hatten, dass Tahm Kench NICHT über die üblichen Werkzeuge eines Tanks zum Festnageln eines Gegners verfügen soll, durften wir ihm nicht dieselbe Flexibilität einräumen. Letztendlich führten wir passive Steigerungen bei seinen Fertigkeiten ein. So kann Tahm Kench zwar gegnerische Champions verspeisen und sie für ein paar Sekunden kampfunfähig machen, muss allerdings zuvor ein paar normale Angriffe (oder Zungenschläge) durchführen. Das erfordert Zeit und Nähe und verrät dem gegnerischen Team, was er vorhat. Dieses hat so reichlich Zeit, dem Ziel des Königs des Flusses zu Hilfe zu kommen. Seine übrigen Fertigkeiten tragen natürlich auch zu seiner Einzigartigkeit bei (die graue Lebensanzeige, die wir aus Kampfspielen übernommen haben, ist auch neu bei League, während seine ultimative Fähigkeit ein wirklich starkes Flankierwerkzeug ist, das seine Funktion als Bewaffneter Personalschlepper unterstreicht). Es war jedoch das Verschlingen, das Tahm Kench zu etwas ganz Besonderem machte. Hoffentlich könnt ihr die Fähigkeit optimal einsetzen und mit dem wortreichen Schurken euer ganz persönliches Chaos veranstalten. Kommentar zum Artwork ;von Chris Campbell alias Skeeziks und Gem Lim alias Lanewingy Die ersten Gedanken Zu den ersten Schritten, wenn wir Ideen sammeln, gehört normalerweise, dass wir uns ein grobes Ziel setzen und dann so viele Ideen wie möglich raushauen. Danach streichen wir diese zusammen und konzentrieren uns auf die Ideen und Aufhänger, die uns wirklich ansprechen. Als wir wussten, dass wir einen Tank entwerfen wollen, fingen wir an, uns wirklich alles Mögliche einfallen zu lassen. Ein paar Wochen später hatten wir dann fünf oder sechs recht handfeste Konzepte für den neuesten Tank bei League zusammen. Dann ging es ans rigorose Kürzen! Als wir uns von ein paar unserer Lieblinge verabschiedet hatten, blieben noch zwei solide Ideen übrig, die wir wirklich gut fanden: Großmaul und Horror-Tank. Beide hatten ihren ganz eigenen Aufhänger: Großmaul benutzte sein Maul als zentrales Werkzeug und bei Horror-Tank ging es eher um eingeschränkte Sicht und die Schrecken der Dunkelheit. ZenonTheStoic, der haarige deutsche Metal-Fan, war ulkigerweise großer Fan von Letzterem. Wir dachten darüber nach, wie die beiden wohl aussehen könnten, als Gem mit diesem bezaubernden jungen Burschen ankam: Ursprünglich bezog sich diese Skizze gar nicht unbedingt auf einen bestimmten Champion. Als Zenon jedoch mit Mechaniken herumspielte, die die Sicht einschränken, und wir an Großmaul als Fischcharakter herumbastelten, verschmolzen die beiden Ideen irgendwie so langsam miteinander. Viele Fischarten haben ziemlich höhlenartige Mäuler, und was noch wichtiger ist, man kannte den Archetyp des Verschlingers bereits aus anderen Spielen (man denke nur an Kirby, Yoshi oder Pac-Man), bei League jedoch wurde er bis dato noch nicht aufgegriffen. Dazu kam, dass bei einem großmäuligen Champion, der andere Charaktere buchstäblich auffrisst, das Aussehen des Charakters ganz klar sein Gameplay widerspiegelt. Uuund wir konnten dem Burschen auch noch den Spitznamen „Fish Tank“ verpassen. Es war perfekt. center|640px Der Teufel steckt im Detail Da Aussehen und Thematik des Champions nun grundsätzlich geklärt waren, tobten wir uns aus, was die Einzelheiten betraf. Anfangs versuchten wir, einige Horroraspekte in sein Aussehen einfließen zu lassen. Wir probierten, ihn zu einer Art Tiefsee-Anglerfisch zu machen, der seine Beute mit einem Licht anlockt. Dabei fehlte jedoch die Mischung aus Grauen und Skurrilität, die uns vorschwebte. Wir wollten dem Charakter Tiefe geben, indem wir ihm Persönlichkeit und Intelligenz verliehen. Wir stellten uns vor, dass sein Maul doch noch mehr könnte, als nur eine körperliche Gefahr darstellen – es könnte zusätzlich dazu dienen, Gegner durch charismatische Reden ins Verderben zu locken. Sein nach außen hin charmantes Auftreten verbirgt seine düstere wahre Absicht – das Verschlingen seiner Beute! Ein neues Artwork half uns dabei, diese Dualität aus Charisma und Bedrohung zu vermitteln: center|640px Man ist was man trägt Um den Charakter abzurunden, begannen wir, über seine Kleidung nachzudenken. In Gems allererstem Entwurf trug Fish Tank einen Fez (das brachte ihm einen weiteren Spitznamen ein: Fez Tank), was uns schon allein wegen der Extravaganz gefiel. Fish Tank hatte übrigens nicht nur ein großes Maul, er war auch ein Großmaul. Ein verschlagener Lügner, der versucht, durch Kleidung ein wenig menschlicher zu wirken und somit etwas weniger bedrohlich auf seine mögliche Beute. left Wir steckten ihn in eine Rüstung, aber das erschien uns nicht richtig. Fish Tank ist schließlich ein Schwätzer, kein Kämpfer, und er spinnt seine Geschichten so, dass er das Vertrauen seiner Zuhörer gewinnt. Wir entschieden uns stattdessen für einen Mantel, genauer gesagt, für mehrere Mäntel. Er war viel zu beleibt für normale Kleidung, daher hefteten wir zwei Mäntel zusammen, damit es besser zu ihm passt. So kam Fish Tank nicht nur zu einem weiteren Spitznamen – Twocoats –, es betonte auch diese Mischung aus skurril und düster, die uns wirklich wichtig war. center|640px Kommentar zur Geschichte ;von WAAARGHbobo right Immer, wenn wir einen neuen Champion entwickeln, sieht sich der Autor der Geschichte erst einmal den von uns festgelegten „Spielraum“ an. In diesem Fall wussten wir, dass wir einen Tank ohne Massenkontrolle wollten, der zwar wie ein Tank aussieht, sich aber thematisch von allem bisher Dagewesenen unterscheidet. In der frühen Entwicklungsphase beschäftigen wir uns unter anderem mit Mythen und wir suchen nach Jung’schen Archetypen, bevor wir dann damit beginnen, jede Menge „Entwürfe für die Hintergrundgeschichte“ zu verfassen – Kurzgeschichten (meist 2-12 Seiten), die den Charakter des Champions innerhalb Runeterras verankern. Es handelt sich dabei nicht um offizielle Werke, sondern um schriftlich festgehaltene Konzepte, die die Persönlichkeit des Champions illustrieren sollen, und die Thematik, die wir im Gameplay und beim Artwork ausdrücken könnten, zeigen. Sie gehen Hand in Hand mit der Arbeit der Concept-Artists und der Spieledesigner, und genauso wie die Concept Art und die Fertigkeiten im frühen Spiel das Team inspirieren, soll der Entwurf einer Geschichte den Ideenaustausch aller an der Entwicklung des Champions Beteiligten anregen. Wir haben uns auch ausführlich mit anderen Ideen beschäftigt, letztendlich schlossen wir jedoch den alten Tahm ins Herz und konzentrierten uns auf ihn. Schon bald stellten wir fest, dass sein riesiges Maul das zentrale Thema werden würde. Ich musste nun also herausfinden, wie man daraus auf originelle Art eine Persönlichkeit entwickeln kann. left Ich spielte zunächst mit dem Gedanken, dass sein Schlund mehr repräsentieren könnte als einfach nur körperlichen Hunger. Sein riesiges Maul könnte ein Symbol sein für widernatürliche Begierde oder krankes Verlangen. Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit begann sein Hut, das Lager zu spalten. Die einen hassten das Ding, die anderen liebten es. So oder so, man konnte sich darauf einigen, dass er zumindest originell ist, und man betrachtete ihn als Herausforderung. Ich dachte mir schon, dass diese Spaltung dabei helfen würde, seinen Charakter zu definieren. Als ich mich also ans Schreiben des letzten Entwurfs für die Geschichte machte, wusste ich, dass dies die Thematik war, mit der ich mich beschäftigen musste. Warum erschien mir der Hut richtig? Ich denke, das hatte wohl etwas mit meinem starken Wunsch zu tun, dass Tahms Hunger sich nicht allein auf Nahrung bezieht. right Welche Persönlichkeitsstruktur haben huttragende Monster denn eigentlich? Warum hat er überhaupt einen auf? Unter all der Ironie fand ich eine skurrile, ziemlich eitle, sehr arrogante, tyrannische Kreatur. Vielleicht war er auch ein wenig unsicher, aber letztendlich doch furchteinflößend. Er verkörperte eine Mischung aus Teufel, japanischem Kappa und Leviathan. Die beste Version von Tahm musste die Schrulligkeit seines Huts einer furchteinflößenden Aura gegenüberstellen (die der Künstler später durch das schreckliche Maul verbildlichte). Diese Kombination bescherte uns einen Charakter, der auch einmal witzig sein darf, ohne dabei zu riskieren, nicht mehr ernstgenommen zu werden. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.2 - Hotfix vom 31.01.2019: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % ⇒ 20 % verringert. V9.2 - Hotfix vom 29.01.2019: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % verringert. V9.2: * ** Verbündete, die sich im Kampf mit gegnerischen Champions befinden, können nicht länger eine Reise in den Abgrund unternehmen. V8.24: * ** Die Soundeffekte wurden vollständig wiederhergestellt. }}